This Living Hell On Earth
by MyWorldIsAnime
Summary: Something's wrong. For some strange reason, it seems as if Huey and everyone else is caught in some kind of horror movie. What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Some of the characters may be a little OOC, sorry, I am trying my best to keep them in character.

Even though I haven't done one yet, I was pretty sure I'd be good at doing romance stories. So I decided not to. Guess I've been listening to Evanescence "Bring me to life" too much. I don't even listen to rock. She's an exception. But I digreSSE, so here is my first horror story, "This Living Hell On Earth".

Shout outs to _RileyWuzHur, _and _Young 3M, _two of the best authors on the site. Keep posting!

Huey: 13

Jazmine: 13

Disclaimer: The author does not own any of the characters mentioned. All characters mentioned belong to Aaron Mcgruder and Adult Swim. Only ideas mentioned belong to author.

* * *

This Living Hell On Earth

_Where am the hell am I?_

Huey Freeman tore through the cold, dark, terrifying forest, not knowing where he was going, but knowing that he had to run. All he could hear was loud screams emitting from an unknown source.

He didn't know how he got here, but knew he had to get back to Woodcrest, back to Riley and Granddad. But that seemed like a more impossible feat with each step he took. His body ached, and the screams he was running from just seemed to be getting louder.

_Riley? Granddad? Jazmine? Ceasar? Cindy? ANYBODY? Answer me!_

He stopped running when the voices had all of a sudden stopped chasing him. Huey reached a patch of clear land, and keeled over holding his stomach and panting. His breath came out in a fog, but he couldn't see it. His break was cut short when he heard bushes rustling behind him. He turned his head to his left and looked back without turning around. "Hello?" he called. No answer. He prepared himself for whatever was coming for him with his defense stance.

_I would rather be in Woodcrest. And that is really saying something._

The black bushes rustled more before they parted, exposing a caramel skin colored girl, with two big Afro puffs. Huey was about to let out a relieved breath, but swallowed it back down when he saw what she had on.

"Jazmine, what happened to your clothes? And where are we?" He asked throwing his sight on the everything that was in the overwhelming darkness surrounding them. He took a step towards her. The person he thought was Jazmine kept her head down covering her face.

Her clothes were a tannish-brown, were ripped and torn, covered in dirt, tarnished and barely covering her skin. She had no jewelry, or shoes, she looked she had been lost here for months on end by herself. But that would be wrong and weird, because 1) he had just seen her yesterday and 2) no way could she survive for that long by herself.

Jazmine didn't reply. Huey took another step toward her, this time a bit cautious.

"Jazmine?" He questioned, losing his trademark expression, replacing it with a rare one of concern. Jazmine slowly began to lift her head.

Huey stepped back when she reached the point where he should have been able to see her nose. But it wasn't there. Nothing was. Suddenly her head snapped all the way up, revealing her what would have been her face, had it actually been there. Her face was smooth, until he got down to her mouth, which held a small smile.

"Holy sh!t!" Huey whispered, full blown shockwritten all over his face. Both of his eyebrows rose. Jazmine tilted her head to the side. Her small smile grew when she grinned literally from ear to ear, exposing her 3 rows of razor sharp teeth.

_Can't beleive I'm admitting this right now, but I wish that that grin was Jazmine's. Even if hers is a bit more blinding._

Huey decided the time to run his ss off was way overdue. He turned around, only to see the forest behind him was gone, and the only thing to be seen for miles in front of him was just white. He blinked then rubbed his eyes and looked again. His scowl reappeared on his face, bringing back him back to his character.

With no where to run and no katana to pull out on her ss, Huey turned back to face the terrifying new version of his friend, who was just inches from his face. His eyes widened and he cringed, waiting for her to devour him alive.

"Lets play a game Huey!" She said happily, her voice high and shrill like a an evil, conniving witch. Not wanting to disappoint a Jazmine with that much teeth, he complied.

"Uh, sure Jazmine, what do you want to play?" Jazmine thought for a second, tapping a finger to her face to decide, just like a normal Jazmine would have done.

"Ooohh, how about Cat and Moooooouse?" she said, the last note seeming to ring out forever, Huey just stared at her, she was still in his faceand deciding he had no choice, he said "Ok".

"Yaayyyyyyy! Ok, Huey, I'll be the cat, and YOU can be the mouse!" Jazmine exclaimed happily backing away from him.

It wasn't until Jazmine backed up did he see that the creepy, black forest had come back. He looked up, no stars were in what he thought was a night sky. Looking back ahead of him, he realized Jazmine had disappeared.

_Where the hell is she?  
_

Huey turned around. Nothing but bone- chilling creepy trees and bushes, that looked as if they were reaching out to him.

"Jazmine? Where'd you go?" he called out, looking around, confused. She began to laugh, and just like the screams had been, he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Huueeeeyyyy! Hueeeeeyyyy! Mouseeeeyyyyyy! Moussssseeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!" she screamed as she laughed, "I'm coming to get yooooouuuuuu!" Huey began to run again, twigs and branches slapping him in the face.

He pushed his physical ability to the limit, hoping that it would be able to keep that demon away from him. His Afro flying behind him, he took off through the forest. His feet burned, and his body began to ache again, but he didn't care, anything to get away from that creepy ss version of Jazmine.

As her laughter nipped at his ears, Huey tried to push himself even more past his limit. Huey's clothes were being ripped to shreds, and he had gnashes all over his arms and legs.

Suddenly, Huey's shorts got caught on a strong branch, and he tried to rip the branch out but it's roots were in too deep. Sighing, Huey used up the dignity he had left and ripped off his shorts.

"Here," he said to the branch,"You can have them." Then he took off in his Barack Obama boxers.

Jazmine's laughter subsided as she began to giggle. "Nice undies Huey" she said as she continued to laugh.

Huey rolled his eyes. Typical Jazmine behavior. Too bad she didn't have the face for it.

Huey continued his run through the intimidating forest. And just when he was beginning to think he was home free, before he could stop himself, Huey tripped on a branch stuck in the ground, and fell off the cliff he didn't and couldn't see coming.

* * *

Did I do good? Bad?

Should I put up the next chapter? Should I not?

Did I make any mistakes? Did I not?

Read and Review so I can find out! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! 2nd chapter! Thanks to Young 3M and Phraser for reviewing, it's good to know how I've done. This took forever, and it might not even be as scary as I wanted this story to be. Oh well. Enjoy.

Riley: 11

* * *

Huey Freeman landed with a loud thud on the rocky bottom of the 10-foot cliff. He ALMOST yelped when the pain shot through the back of his head. But he didn't, he had more self control than that. Huey sat up on the navy colored rocks, regaining his composure and collecting his thoughts to remember where he was and what he was doing in this world of darkness.

When he couldn't remember, Huey rubbed the back of his afro, confused. Bits of rock came out in his hands. He gathered himself up, about to stand, when he was suddenly pushed down to the ground again, by a strong force.

"Ow, what the fuck?" he said looking up. Jazmine stared down at him slowly moving her head from side-to-side. She wore that forever creepy grin on her face, as she held him down. Huey's eyes widened. He blinked as he remembered where he was and what this creepy creature was on top of him.

_Crap..._

"I wiiiinnnnnn!" Jazmine said in a loud shrill squeal.

"Yeah, okay you win Jazmine, can you get off of me now?" he said beginning to struggle against her.

"Nope," she said planting her knees on his thighs and using her hands to push his down, "don't you know how to play Cat and Mousssseeeeee?"

"No" Huey mumbled under his breath looking away to his right. Her breath smelled like decaying rat. It was absolutely revolting. Huey refrained from throwing up in her face.

_Did she eat an animal while she was chasing me?_

"Well, don't worry Huey, I'll tell you", she said as he looked back her, "The cat chases the mouse, and if the mouse gets away, it wins the game, and gets to live. But if the mouse is caught, he must be devoured alive by the cat!" Jazmine said in a cheery, happy tone. She smiled small, before opening her mouth wide once again exposing her 3 rows of glistening, sharp teeth.

"Bye-Bye Huey gonna miss you", she said, as she lifted her head up, preparing to bring it down on Huey's face.

_What a way to go, getting eaten by a demon who acts just like Jazmine._

Time froze for Huey. His life began to flash before his eyes. From the minute he was born, to this moment right now. Tears formed in his eyes, as he thought about the people that he actually cared for during his life.  
_Riley, Granddad, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy, Tom, Sarah, Mom… _

Huey smiled at the last one. At the thought of his mom, he began to feel happiness. His mom was just like him, the only person besides Caesar who had truly appreciated and understood him. She had his same cocoa skin, bright hazel eyes, and wore a large brown afro on her head. Sha also had his trademark eyebrow, and her own trademark gold hoops, which shone almost as bright as her eyes.

To him she was the most beautiful person (inside and out) to walk this Earth. But that was until she had been shot and killed at a rally for Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression or A.F.R.O., an organization she and him had founded.

_At least I'll be joining you soon, Mom. Bye Riley, bye Granddad, and finally bye this pain in the ass we call life. _

Huey brought his attention back to Jazmine, looking up at the girl-creature-thing that was about eat him alive. He continued to smile, choosing to end his life in one of his once-in-a-blue-moon happy moods. Even if he would die looking like the very thing he spent his life protesting against.

Just as Jazmine began to bring her head down on his body, she stopped. Just before before Jazmine could scream bloody murder, she began to turn to stone rapidly. Starting from the inside of her mouth, Her caramel-skin began to be replaced with hard, heavy granite. As the stone enveloped every inch of her body, the world surrounding the two began to change.

The dark sky was replaced with a light blue sky, complete with a bright yellow sun and big fluffy clouds.

The once scary, dark forest was rapidly replaced with a lush, green one, the tree branches going from pointy and reaching out to grab you to reaching up and high, as if they were reaching to touch the blue sky as they swayed back and forth.

The rocks beneath him were now brown and smooth, and he could hear rushing water in the distance. It was as if he was in one of Jazmine's dreams, with everything being so beautiful and whatnot. The sensation looked as if someone had drained all the black out of the world, and poured in some color.

Huey lost his smile, for a face of annoyance.

Jazmine's body now fully granite, was crushing Huey. He flipped her over to put him on top. Her granite hands were crushing his, Huey mustered up enough strength to break her death grasp. Her hands disintegrated, turning into a thin powder. Huey stared at her, and blinked when he thought he saw her open mouth turn into a grin before her body too disintegrated and turned into powder. Cool, clear water washed over the powder, carrying it along down the river.

Huey stood dumbfounded, as he rubbed his sore wrists and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He walked up the direction from where the water came from. He looked around at this new atmosphere. It was so bright, and cherry, and happy, and beautiful…and so damn gay. "This some mo' bullsh!t…" he mumbled to himself, "I'm beginning to miss Jazmine already."

"HUUEEYYYY!" someone yelled at him.

"Riley?" Huey asked, turning around, hopeful.

"Aye, yo HUEY!" Riley shouted at him again.

"Riley where you at?" Huey shouted, looking around again.

"Nigga WAKE UP!" Riley shouted, loudly.

"What?" Huey said, a hand resting on the back of his neck.

Suddenly, everything around him began to dissolve, flying up into the air as if being sucked into a vacuum. Huey began to feel very light, as his his body too, began to dissolve. The sensation felt as if he could feel each and every single one of his atoms disappearing. It felt amazing to him, and for once in his life Huey Freeman began to relax. He closed his eyes, content.

"Aye yo nigga, wake ya faggoty ass up!"

Huey opened his eyes. They blurred for awhile before coming into focus. He was on his bed, and Riley was standing next to Huey's bed, glaring at him. Huey blinked.*THWAP!* Riley smacked him hard on his forehead.

"Ow, what the hell Riley?" Huey said rubbing his head. He sat up. "What was that?"

"You wuz screaming all up in ya sleep.", Riley began his yelling at Huey, who stared at him, "What nigga don't stare at me, it wuzn't me screamin like a lil' bitch in my sleep. Wuz you havin a nightmare or something? Sounded like Jazmine was killin yo behind. You wuzn't feelin ta shut that yap up all night, your frigging gaye behind waken people up and shit. Screamin all loud. Jazmine! Jazmine! Jazmine my ass… I Shud smack your behind up and down this room, using Jazmine as the bat... The hell you think you is waken up Young Reezy. I'll set a nigga strait, shiiittttt…" Riley ranted while he rubbed his sleepy eyes and got back into bed.

Not long before Riley had gotten back into bed Huey heard a light snoring coming from the other side of the room. Riley had forgotten to turn off the light. Huey sighed, he took off his covers and got out of bed. He looked down at his boxers. He raised his trademark eyebrow when he noticed he had on the Obama ones.

_I could have sworn I wore my pajamas_ _to sleep. Oh, well I could be wrong._

He stretched his arms up and over his head and yawned, then stopped midway when he felt a small sharp pain in his wrists. He brought them back down to inspect. He had ring on his wrists as if someone had grabbed them hard.

_Why am I bruised? It was only a dream, right? It's probably nothing. _

Huey walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom. He looked at the time. The digital clock said 11:30. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up more. Face wet, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes almost flew out his socket when he saw Riley's reflection.

But this reflection only had a frowning mouth and a pair of angry eyebrows.

_No eyes, no mouth? This must be the another Jazmine version of Riley._

Riley stood behind Huey's reflection, gun pointed at the back of the reflection's head. Huey swept his left arm over his face, wiping off most of the water. He swung it around in an attempt to hit Riley. He turned around, only to see nothing and nobody. No Riley, no gun. His eyes did a quick look over the bathroom behind him, when he heard a gunshot. Huey swung back around, to the mirror.

This time in the mirror, Riley was still there, angry expression still on, but this time, he was standing in place of Huey's reflection, which was on the floor, dead and bleeding. "NOOOO!" Huey yelled, clutching his afro. Riley smiled, eyebrows still pointed down in an angry fashion. But, this time, his expression came off as evil happiness. Huey looked up at Riley, eyes wide. But he couldn't see that, after all he had no reflection.

* * *

Huey pointed at Riley, ready to whoop some major ass on this new version of his brother.  
But all Riley did was copy him. Riley pointed right back.  
Huey raised an eyebrow.  
So did Riley.  
He waved a hand slowly in front of his face.  
Riley waved, too.

_It's like he's my reflection now..._

Huey felt his own face, and almost fainted when he felt the smooth skin where his eyes and nose should have been. He looked in the mirror again, and quickly put both of his hands on his head. He shuddered when he felt the braids. Riley smirked. Huey scowled, then thought for a second.

_MLK, please forgive me for what I'm about to do._

He then did the boyband move with a hand on his heart and one hand reaching out to the mirror, while mouthing Justin Beiber lyrics. He silently prayed nobody would ever find out he did that. Riley started to do it, but stopped.

"EEEEWWWWWW YOU'S A GAY ASS NIGGAAA. " Riley said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Huey smirked and crossed his arms. He was even able to outsmart this scary version of Riley. Riley sucked his teeth. Typical Riley behavior.

"What are you, and what do you want," Huey said trying to be civil. Riley just stared at him, (or at least Huey thought so, after all he had no eyes!) blank expression written on the only three things on his face.

"Nigga, mind ya business, or Young Reezy gonna have to put you on blast, just like ya shadow ova there." Riley said pointing to the body on the floor in the mirror.

_These creatures act just like the real versions, except, they only have some parts of their face. Oh, and they wanna kill me._

Huey frowned. He put a finger up to his face. Thinking, then he saw his reflection get up behind Riley. Huey raised both of his eyebrows.

"What you raisin yo eyebrows at nigga?" Riley inquired pressing down his eyebrows. "As soon as I figure out how ta get throught this mirror, I'ma be comin for dat ass, remember dat." Riley paused. "No homo." Riley looked around the frame, trying to figure out. He raised his own eyebrow. Huey resisted the urge to jump throught the mirror and smack Riley on his head for being so stupid.

Instead of risking his life to put some sense into the demonic-creature, Huey apologized.

"I'm sorry man, hey watch me dance." Huey said, mentally kicking himself for choosing such a distraction. Huey watched his reflection pull out one bb from the back of his head. From the way the other Huey had bleeding, it must have been in deep. Huey stared as his reflection put on Huey's most livid expressions, and he charged towards Riley's figure.

"Well nigga, ain't you gonna dan-" Riley was cut off by Huey's reflection tackling him. The two went crashing through the otherside of the mirror. Glass flew everywhere, slicing through everyone's skin. They all fell to the ground, and both Huey's quickly got up and pinned Riley to the ground. Riley's expression blew up into downright fury. He struggle against the two of them screaming and swearing as if they were trying to eat him, and when he couldn't get them off, he spit into both their faces. The saliva came out green, and thick, like phelgm.

"Riley!" They yelled at him. They both began slamming their fists into him, hitting him harder and harder with each punch. After a while, Riley, too began to turn to stone. But instead of granite, Riley was turning to crystal clear diamonds. Huey and well, Huey, stopped and stared in amazement.

As the diamonds reached his shoulders, Riley sighed.

"Well at least homeboy, goin out lukin fresh." He grinned, as his head got covered in the crystal.

The real Huey punched Riley, who turned to powder, and was swept out the bathroom with the twinkling wind.

The 2 Huey's got to there feet. After dusting himself off, Real Huey looked up.

"Your not gonna try to kill me too are you?" he said leaning back the slightest bit.

Reflection Huey shook his head and reached his fist out for a pound. Real Huey stared at the fist for a second doubtful, then stook his fist out and connected with his reflection. In the blink of an eye, Reflection Huey grabbed Real Huey's wrist, and bared his teeth, then opened his mouth and pulled Real Huey in his direction. He swung Real Huey behind him, and lunged at the figure that was standing behind them.

* * *

Wow, that took forever. I don't see how these other authors do it. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Third chapter! Sorry it took so long. Lots of writing and rewriting. Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chap. But anyway, no long intros today. On with the story! :D

Oh, and btw, expect some mistakes. At my age, they're bound to happen. I just needed to publish something.

* * *

Chapter 3

Huey grabbed his reflections hand and pulled it back before it could attack Caesar. "Damn Jack Johnson, calm the hell down it's only Caesar…" he said, frowning. Huey's reflection snatched his hand away and gave him the usual Huey Freeman scowl.

Huey sucked his teeth. "Nigga get ya behind back in the mirror." Huey pushed his reflection to the mirror, who grunted before disappearing into a small piece or mirror left on the wall. Huey gave his attention back to Caesar, who was looking at him with a questioning look.

Huey sighed. "It's a long story."

Caesar crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom door. "I guess your Obama underwear is a long story too, huh?"

Huey looked down at his boxers. "Yeah."

"Okayyyyy, well, I actually don't even wanna know." Caesar said, turning around and looking down the Freemans dark hallway. "Man, your house is ODI creepy at night…"

"Yeah, I know. And speaking of my house, why are you in it?" Huey asked. He walked past Caesar, and across the hall into his bedroom. Caesar followed him. Huey threw on some brown Capri's.

"Can't I visit my friend in the middle of the night in my blue pa-jammies for no reason whatsoever?" Ceasar asked innocently. Huey turned around to face his friend, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe Jazmine would, but you? Nope. Now what's up?"

Caesar frowned. "Well, if you must know, my parents aren't home man, and I'm kinda freakin out."

Huey stared a him blankly. "Couldn't they both just be running late from work or something?"

Caesar sat down on Riley's bed, head in his hand. "No, they would've called. And besides, they were home already, sleeping, but I heard some loud knocking banging upstairs, and when I went up to check on them, they were gone."

Huey sat down next to him. "Well, couldn't they have been having, you know, sexual relations?"

Caesar looked at him, bewildered. He sat up straight, shaking his head. "Man, you are nasty..."

"I was just-" Huey started

"-No. Just no, Huey. That's nasty. And if they actually were, there probably would have been all that yelling and screeching like usual. This was different, this was some SCARY ass paranormal activity shit man."

"Ok then, what happened?"

"Well you see what had happened was..."

**[11:30 at the Caesar's residence]**

_Caesar sat down on the couch, (in his blue pa-jammies of course) bent over playing, Call Of Duty: Black Ops. He grinned, yelling "DIE ZOMBIE NIGGAS DIE!"_

_In this level, he played as the president. After he boarded up all open windows and doors before finally heading into the elevator. Just as the elevator in the game was going down, he heard loud bangs and footsteps upstairs. Caesar paused the game._

"_Mom, Dad?" He called out. When he heard nothing in return, he headed out of the living room, and towards the stairs. _

_"Mommy?" He called again.. Caesar pointed his right ear up the stairway, in hopes that he might hear a whisper, or at least a snore. But his hopes fell flat. He heard nothing but silence._

_Caesar tip-toed up a couple of steps, trying his best to not let the stairs creak. When he reached the seventh stair down, it creaked. Ceasar cringed. All of sudden, a shout erupted from his parents room. Caesar heard the crack of a bat. He tore up the steps. He reached the top, turned to his right, and swung the door to his parents room open. _

_Caesar swung his hand up to the right of the wall, and hit the light switch. His parents bed was made, but with no one on it. Caesar's eyes searched the room for the tiniest detail that would have said something was wrong. But everything in the room was intact, just as his parents would have left it._

_He walked further into the room. Suddenly without, his hand touching it, the light flipped off. Caesar swung around, dreads slapping him in the face. The door slammed shut. Caesar grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, trying to open the door. It stayed shut. He grabbed the doorknob again, and began pulling and pushing it with all his might. It still stayed shut. _

_Out of nowhere Caesar suddenly felt cold hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him back. He fought back, slapping them away. He clutched the doorknob once again, shaking and pulling at it violently. The door went no where. _

_Caesar cried out when his feet were pulled out from under him. He was dragged further into the dark room. Caesar clawed at the carpet, trying to pull himself back to his only exit, his only way to save himself from what probably took his parents, and what was trying to take him. _

_Caesar was flipped onto his back. He looked up. Caesar's eyes blew wide open. He stared up at the girl above him. The girl looked absolutely normal, except for the fact that she had no face. Plus, everything about her was bright, blinding white. She looked like a ghost. The ghost girl reached down and began applying pressure to Caesar's neck. He grabbed at her hands, trying to pull them away. The girl applied even more pressure to his neck, giving him no room for air. _

_Caesar clawed at her arms, scratching at her with his nails. Where he scratched, red streaks appeared across the girls arms. She let go. Caesar took this opportunity to get up, and run to the door. He __broke through the wooden door. Once outside, Caesar paused. He couldn't hear any footsteps. But when he felt those hand on his shoulders again, Caesar took off._

_In a sudden blast, any lights in his house that were on shut off. He could hear the bulbs breaking. Covering his head, Caesar ran down the stairs. He could feel the coldness of his assailant on the back of his neck. Upon reaching the third step, Caesar tripped, and fell face first on the tiled floor. He picked himself up, and stumbled to the front door._

_Michael Caesar reached the front door and swung it open without difficulty. _

_He turned his head to the side in time to see a bloody shards of glass thrown into the door. His eyes widened, as he ran out of his house. Caesar took a short-cut through his front yard. After stumbling a bit more, he looked back. His house was dark, doors and windows wide open. It looked abandoned, scary against the eerie middle-of-the-night atmosphere. But in the front door, Caesar could see the outline of the ghost girl. He stopped, and stared at her. The girl, seeming to stare back at him, held up a large shard of glass, as if she was threatening him._

_Caesar looked in front of him again, tearing down the sidewalk and onto the Freeman residence. He ran through their front yard, and up to the front door. He opened it and slammed it shut behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He jogged up the stairs._

**[11:30 Freeman Residence]**

"And so here I am." Caesar said. He stood up.

"You ok?" Huey asked, eyes concerned for his friend.

"Uh, yeah, sure man. Just a little worried. Hey man, where's Riley?" he gestured to the empty bed. Huey, stood up fast. His blood chilled inside of him, every cell in his body telling him that something or someone had taken his brother, and there was little that he could do about it.

He shrugged, keeping his composure.

"I dunno. Didn't you see him on your way in here?"

Caesar shook his head no. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Crap…." Sighing he looked down at his friend. "What are we gonna do man? With your parents AND Riley missing, what the HELL can we do?" Huey began to pace, looking at going over ever aspect of their situations in his head. Caesar looked up at Huey as he was pacing, scared out of his mind.

But Caesar didn't show it. He was a man, and besides, Huey would give him a hell of a lecture if he didn't act straight…

Huey stopped pacing and sat on the bed again. He sighed, and then fell on his back. He covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know." He said through his fingers. Huey uncovered his face and looked up when Caesar poked him.

"You don't know what?" Caesar asked scared.

"I don't know what to do Caesar, I think I'm just gonna give up, and let whatever's coming for me come and get me, cause like I said, I just don't know." Huey said shrugging. Caesar took a deep breath. He got off the bed and stood in front of Huey, hands crossed in front of him.

"That's not the Huey I know, the Huey I know would have gotten his katana and gone Hong Kong Phooey on somebody's a-" In a flash Huey stood up and covered Caesar's mouth with his hand. Caesar began to protest, but Huey shushed him.

"Shut-up you idiot, I heard something…" Huey whispered looking at the door. He let Caesar go, and creeped over towards the door crouching. Huey slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Caesar came up behind him quietly with a bat and Huey's katana. Huey took the katana and stepped into the hallway. Caesar followed, ready to back his friend up if anything happened.

Huey heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He signaled Caesar who nodded. Huey counted with his fingers to three. Then, he and Caesar jumped out. Just as they were about to tackle the intruder and send them flying down the steps, Huey heard a high pitch scream. Instantly, he stopped, and blocked Caesar from going any further.

"Jazmine?" Huey called out.

"Yes?" Jazmine answered back timidly, scared out of her mind. Huey rolled his eyes, and led Caesar and Jazmine back into the bedroom. Huey leaned against one of the dressers while Jazmine and Caesar both sat on one of the beds.

"So, just to clarify, Jazmine, why are you in my house?" Huey fingered his katana expertly.

"Because my parents are gone and I'm scared." Jazmine answered simply, as if that was normal.

"What exactly happened?" Huey kept his eyes on his hands, making sure he didn't cut himself. Jazmine sighed.

"Well you see what had happened was..."

**[11:30 Dubois's residence]**

_Jazmine slept soundly, deep in her romantic fantasies. Something began pushing at her sides, and Jazmine, waved her hand at it, turning on her side. "Just give me 5 more minutes mommy, please." The thing, slapped her on her side._

_Jazmine flew up in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She could see nothing but darkness. She looked at the window, which was open. She yawns, smacks her lips and gets up. "I want some water..." Jazmine got up and closed the window, then opened her bedroom door. She walked out into the hallway, and pass her parents room. She then backed up, and listened. _

_"What's that buzzing noise...Daddy?" Jazmine pressed her ear to the door. All of a sudden a loud, screeching, retching noise went off. Jazmine screamed. The noise stopped, then there was a loud bang, a shout, and then nothing. Jazmine grabbed the doorknob and rammed the door open with her shoulder, just like Huey taught her. _

_"Mommy?" Jazmines eyes widened. Where were her parents? Jazmine stepped further into her parents room. The lights were off, but the window was open. The curtains on it fluttered lightly with the wind. _

_"H-hello?" Jazmine called out, trembling. She held her arms close to her body, for comfort. She began to back up. As if attacking her, the retching noises came back, screaming in her ear. Jazmine screeched, grabbing at her ears with her hands. The sounds were so painful and agonizing, Jazmine tried to turn and run out the door, but it shut in her face. The lights started flickering on and off. The wind coming into the room blew harder, causing her parents things to go flying around in mass chaos._

_Jazmine, her ears still in pain, gasped. She backed up. Jazmine fell to her knees when she felt someone push her from behind. The noises stopped again. Jazmine turned around, to see what was behind her. Jazmine turned to see a pair of blinding white legs in front of her. Jazmine slowly lifted her head, dreading the sight of her assailant. Jazmine gasped when she saw the ghost-like girl had no face. At Jazmine's small outburst, the ghost like girl slapped her in the face. Hard. Jazmine whimpered._

_Jazmine looked up at the girl scared. Out of nowhere, Jazmines arms were pulled behind her, and she couldn't move them. Jazmine struggled. The ghost girl just stood above quietly, the only thing moving was her long hair whipping around. Then in an effort to stop Jazmine's struggling, the girl punched her in the stomach, sinking her fist in deep. Jazmine coughed and hacked._

_Jazmine's neck snapped up, and when she coughed again, a glob of blood to came out into the air above her. She watched in mock horror and disgust as the the blood just floated and morphed around in the air, until it turn jet black. The blood then shot itself back down Jazmines throat. Jazmine howled in pain. Her body loosened up, and she fell to the floor, retching. _

_The lights stopped flickering, and just shut off. _

_T__he window shut itself. _

_Everything that was flying around the air fell._

_The ghost girl opened the door on Jazmine's head and walked out, like nothing ever happened. _

_Jazmine laid on the floor weak, not wanting to move at all, wishing that she would just die in her place. Jazmine lifted her head slightly when she heard footsteps. She rushed to her feet, forgetting the aching feeling she had in her stomach. Jazmine swung the door open, and ran out into the hallway. She tore down the stairs and out the front door. _

_Jazmine Dubois did not look back as she ran across the street to Huey's house. Had she did, she would have seen the ghost-like girl watching her, arms crossed, the smirk she couldn't put on her face just emitting from her being._

**[11:30 Freeman residence]**

"Looks like we all got lucky. Well except for Jazmine." Huey said, eyebrows raised. Jazmine frowned deeply. She held her stomach with both hands.

"I think I might be fine though, the pain is kinda going away." Caesar eyed Jazmine wearily. He knew that whatever that girl had done to Jazmine was gonna effect her in the long run, and he hoped Huey realized this, too.

"Hopefully, Jazmine, you don't get possessed or some shit, because I"m just not feelin for that ta happen. I don't do exorcisms." Caesar scratched his head as he continued to look her over. Huey spoke up.

"You know what's weird?" Huey said, his face wearing an expression of dismay.

"What?" Jazmine asked yawning.

"The fact that all of this stuff is happenning at 11:30. It's like we've living in the same minute forever." Huey pointed at his digital clock. "Look, it's even 11:30 _right now._"

Jazmine and Caesar shared a glance, looking equally petrified.

"Maybe that's a clue ta where our parents and Riley may be." Caesar said shrugging.

"Yeah, and what about Grandad?" Jazmine asked. She stretched and yawned.

"Oh he's out at a casino somewhere in Vegas. He's trying to do that DO IT BIG trip again." Huey rolled his eyes. "So Jazmine, you sure your alright?" Huey looked over at her. Jazmine blushed slightly.

"Uh, yeah Huey, I'm fine now." Jazmine answered.

"Ok..." Huey still looked unsure, but he left it at that.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide. Caesar grabbed his bat.

"Follow me!" Huey whispered running out the door with his katana, not making a sound. Caesar followed his lead. Jazmine followed timidly, ready to turn around and run if something bad happened. She wanted to stay in the room, which had LIGHT, but she didn't want to be by herself.

But the three still ran on to the right, until to they reached the attic door. Huey opened the door. It was so dark, the attic steps looked like they went on forever. Huey swore to himself.

_What the **FUCK** was up with all the blackness? _

Huey started up the stairs, trying his best to not let the floorboards creak under him. Caesar broke out in a cold sweat.

"Man, don't you guys have a light switch here somewhere?" Caesar hissed.

"No. Now s_hut the hell up!_" Huey hissed back at him. Jazmine whimpered.

Huey reached the attic, and crouched holding his sword in front him, ready to attack. He looked around, making out only boxes of junk. Ceasar followed him backwards, bat held out in front of him. Jazmine put herself in between the two trembling her ass off.

Huey looked towards the musty window, and ALMOST screeched when he saw a figure standing in front of it. The person appeared to be looking out the window, neck bent to the side in a very unatural position. Their arms hung loosely to their side. Before Huey could warn his friends, Jazmine screeched loudly and painfully, interrupting him.

All of a sudden, the lights went on. Caesar sighed in relief and looked around. He stood up, relaxing hisself. "Whoooo...thanks man. That darkness was starting ta - Wait, where's Jazmine?"

"Caesar. _Caesar. CAESAR!_" Huey whispered. He nudged Caesar with his elbow. Then he pointed over at the window. Caesar looked at Huey, then at the window. He almost passed out at the repulsive sight in front of him.

Cindy stood in front of the window, but she wasn't looking out of it. She was staring directly at the two, her eyes followed their every movement.

Cindy's neck was snapped in half, enough for you to see her spine poking out through the side of it. Most of her body was missing, her bones were exposed. Her clothes were unrecognizable, and Huey nor Caesar could tell whether or not she had on a dress or a long shirt.

Cindy's face was exceptionally beautiful, she looked normal, if not better. Her long, blonde hair cascaded perfectly around her face. Cindy was smiling.

"C-Cindy? I-Is dat you?" Caesar asked trembling. Cindy took both her hands and put her head in place with a loud crack. Then Cindy began limping towards Huey and Caesar slowly. The two boys began to back-up, going farther and farther back until they reached the wooden wall near the stairs. Cindy opened her mouth widely, and a huge, wet, blue-ish, black-ish orb rolled out. It hit the floor with a loud splash.

Caesar held his bat in front of him, which was shaking violently. He refrained from throwing up. Caesar walked up when his back touched the wall, cause it was wet. Caesar looked around. The ceiling was dripping blood, which ran down the walls. Huey noticed this, and kept himself from getting wet. He prayed that it wasn't Jazmine's blood.

"Caesar calm down, it's only Cindy." Huey said as he brought his katana up behind his head.

"Nigga, that ain't Cindy, that's a sexy faced zombie BITCH!" Caesar screamed pointed at her.

Huey held his in a firm grip and charged at Cindy. Once he reached within good distance, he swung his sword at Cindy's neck, attempting to cut her head off. As soon as the katana came in contact with Cindy, the katana disintegrated, turning into a silvery powder at his feet. Huey's eyes widened, and he looked up the zombie girl.

Cindy swung a dead arm at his head, and Huey ducked. and he ran back next to his spot next to Caesar.

"Aww man, what are we gonna do?" Caesar asked Huey, bug-eyed. "If that is what she did to a solid metal SWORD, she'll turn this shit into sawdust!" Caesar pointed at his bat.

"Down the stairs!" Huey yelled.

But just before he and Caesar were about to go down the stairs, the attic door swung open, and up came Jazmine, in the same condition as Cindy. Caesar and Huey froze. Huey looked back at Cindy, who was just starting down the stairs, and Caesar stared at the new Jazmine zombie coming up the stairs.

Caesar began to sob. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"**_SHIT!" _**Huey screeched out in frustation.

* * *

How was it? Was it scary? Probably not.

Review! Please!


End file.
